


F is for Fucking Family

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Amber's POV, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Graverobber/Amber implied, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Первое Рождество семьи Ларго после смерти Ротти.





	F is for Fucking Family

**Author's Note:**

> \- да, в каноне не сказано, что в 2056 году всё ещё празднуют Рождество, но почему бы и нет?  
> \- подразумевается ER между всеми тремя: ER в духе "иногда развлекаются друг с другом, если приспичит, потому что богатые испорченные детки".

На торжественный благотворительный банкет Эмбер, разумеется, не приходит, несмотря на то, что должна была произнести там приветственную речь от лица исполнительного директора ГенКо. Никто этому не удивлён.  
  
Никто не задаёт ей вопросов, когда она заявляется домой к полуночи, чуть пошатываясь и цепляясь за стены по пути. Эффект Зидрата постепенно выветривается из тела, и ощущения понемногу начинают возвращаться. Она ненавидит это переходное состояние между наркотическим блаженством и стальной трезвостью: тело слушается плохо, мысли путаются, но эйфория уже прошла, и реальность начинает неумолимо вторгаться в её мир всем своим отвратительным несовершенством.  
  
В гостиной её встречают братья, привычно переругивающиеся друг с другом, льнущие к ним Гентерны в красных мини в честь праздника, безвкусно наряженная рождественская ель — и два трупа на полу, лежащие лицом в собственной крови.   
  
Эмбер только вздёргивает бровь. У Луиджи, замечает она, вся рубашка в кровавых пятнах. Ничего нового.  
  
— Нельзя было сначала выйти, чтобы не пачкать ковёр? — спрашивает она брезгливо.  
  
Луиджи бросает на неё раздражённый взгляд.  
  
— Нельзя, — огрызается он в ответ и отворачивается, будто потеряв к ней интерес.  
  
Ну, конечно: в это самое время Пави, которого тот удерживает за воротник, с ухмылкой трётся пахом о его бедро. Луиджи задыхается от возмущения — однако так и не отшвыривает его прочь. Так и трясётся весь от едва сдерживаемой ярости, притягивая брата ближе. Куда ему до разговоров с сестрой. Эмбер закатывает глаза и проходит к дивану: больше всего на свете ей сейчас хочется прилечь и забыться. Или — ещё лучше — раздобыть где-нибудь ещё Зидрата. В последнее время откат наступает слишком уж быстро.  
  
— Ах ты!..  
  
За спиной она слышит звуки потасовки. Луиджи бесится. Пави смеётся. Эмбер устало опускает голову на диванную подушку и прикрывает глаза.  
  
Часы бьют полночь. Где-то на фоне играет надоедливая рождественская песенка. Что-то про снег, которого давным-давно в городе никто не видел, про доброго Санту, про которого теперь не рассказывают даже детям, и про тепло семейного очага.  
  
Она открывает глаза и смотрит на электрический камин. На ёлке блёкло мерцают гирлянды. Через какое-то время над спинкой дивана наклоняется Пави, ничуть не потрёпанный и, очевидно, очень собой довольный. Отчего-то Луиджи никогда не дерётся с ним всерьёз.  
  
— С Рождеством, сестрица, — сладким голосом произносит Пави, насмешливо салютуя ей бокалом с чем-то безумно дорогим и искрящимся внутри. Нюхает воздух, картинно зажимает нос. В свете искусственного огня маска на его лице выглядит почти жутко. — Ох, дорогая. В следующий раз, когда будешь трахаться со Стервятником, прими по возвращению душ. Боюсь, теперь вся наша мебель провоняет помойкой.  
  
Эмбер щурится. Двинуть бы ему как следует, да только сил нет. Не стоит этот клоун её усилий.   
  
— За собой последил бы, братец, — отзывается она вместо этого ему в тон — так же медово и ядовито одновременно. — В конце концов, воняет здесь только твоё новое лицо. Оно ещё не начало гнить?  
  
Улыбка Пави становится шире — и в тот же момент Эмбер понимает, что совершила ошибку. Пави наклоняется ниже — гротескное чудище в неподвижной белой маске — и доверительно говорит:  
  
— О, нет, ещё нет. Но тебе лучше знать, правда? В конце концов, это лицо ещё не так давно было _твоим_ , дорогая сестричка.  
  
Эмбер фыркает и, к своему стыду, не находится с ответом. Тут, надо признать, он её подловил: лицо, которое он теперь носит, принадлежало раньше ей. И на Пави, искажённое до неузнаваемости в посмертной гримасе и неестественно растянутое, это лицо сидит просто _отвратительно_.  
  
Зачем она позволила ему его купить?..   
  
Луиджи кричит на Гентернов и прогоняет их из гостиной. Потом подходит к кофейному столику, наливает себе бокал бренди и залпом его выпивает. Интересно, удосужился ли он позаботиться о том, чтобы подчинённые убрали с ковра трупы, прежде чем уйти? Наверное, нет. Только Эмбер в этой семье хотя бы иногда задумывается о последствиях своих действий: у обоих её братцев, кажется, интеллект так и застрял где-то на уровне морской свинки.  
  
Пави любуется на себя в зеркало и подмигивает сам себе, будто флиртуя с незнакомцем. Всегда ли её лицо выглядело таким уродливым, как выглядит сейчас на нём? Наверное, нет. Хотя, может быть, на всякий случай стоит немного подтянуть себе скулы…  
  
Луиджи садится в соседнее кресло и всем своим видом излучает угрюмую агрессию. Пави безбоязненно присаживается к нему на подлокотник и нахально обнимает его одной рукой за плечи. Луиджи, что странно, ему позволяет.   
  
На некоторое время воцаряется почти уютная тишина.  
  
— Я скучаю по нему, — говорит вдруг Луиджи негромко. Жалостливо. Как ребёнок, потерявшийся в толпе. Эмоции у него сменяются порой так быстро, что даже Эмбер не поспевает за его настроением. — По отцу. Так странно, что его нет. Он всегда был с нами на Рождество.  
  
Он смотрит на кресло напротив — большое и старое. Пустое. Никто из них никогда в нём не сидит: это место занимал Ротти. Всегда. Что бы ни происходило в ГенКо и в их жизнях, на праздники отец заставлял их собираться вместе, садился в своё кресло и на целый вечер притворялся, будто они — совершенно нормальная семья, а он — совершенно нормальный отец, которых ничуть своих детей не презирает.  
  
Эмбер зло кривит губы и фыркает снова, уже громче. Она ещё не простила отцу то, что он собирался оставить ГенКо какой-то _девчонке_. Бога ради, да он предпочёл законным наследникам малолетнюю дочь своей, чёрт бы его побрал, давно мёртвой любовницы! Его прощальные слова до сих пор звенят у неё в ушах, каждый раз заново вызывая головную боль и волну слепящего бешенства: как он мог сказать им такое? Как он мог сказать такое _ей_ , своей единственной дочери? Как он мог отказаться от них — прямо перед смертью?   
  
Чёртов старый ублюдок. Если кто и будет по нему скорбеть, то точно не она. Пусть он варится в самом жарком котле в Аду, туда ему и дорога.  
  
Если, конечно, Ад — не тот самый мир, в котором они живут сейчас. Тогда старый дурак заслужил чего-нибудь похуже.  
  
— Король умер, — говорит она резко, рывком вставая с дивана. — Да здравствует королева!  
  
И, налив, плеснув себе бренди, тоже залпом его выпивает. Некоторые привычки у них с Луиджи досадно похожи.  
  
Потом она подходит к креслу, в котором сидит Луиджи, упирается коленом между его разведённых ног и, наклонившись к нему, с ненавистью его целует, сдавив пальцами его челюсть. Длинные ногти оставляют глубокие красные следы у него на коже.  
  
Глаза у Луиджи мгновенно темнеют.  
  
— Похотливая ты сука, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
  
Но так и не отстраняется, конечно. Никогда не отстраняется. Он до крови кусает её за губу и с не меньшей яростью отвечает на поцелуй, болезненно дёргая её за волосы. Его всегда легко было развести на игру, правила которой знает только Эмбер.  
  
Пави рядом пьяно улыбается и гладит тёплой ладонью её обнажённое бедро в разрезе юбки. Когда он выпьет, его лицо — его настоящее лицо, неизменно проглядывающее из-под маски — отчего-то выглядит ещё более сумасшедшим, чем обычно. В мелодии, льющейся где-то над их головами, радостно звенят колокола.  
  
Впрочем, сегодня она не в настроении продолжать. Ей лениво и скучно, и бренди не помогает. Зидрат частенько делает её сонной. Она раздражённо отдёргивает руку Пави от своего белья, до которого тот успел добраться, толкает Луиджи в плечо, отрываясь от его губ, и встаёт. Луиджи рефлекторно тянется было за ней — она с намеренным презрением задевает его краем пышной юбки по лицу и возвращается на своё место на диване.   
  
— Я тебя убью, — обещает Луиджи, униженный и возбуждённый. В самом деле: слишком легко. Никакого в этом вызова. Она и довольна, и несколько раздосадована его предсказуемостью в то же время. — Клянусь, я тебя убью, ты, шлю…  
  
Она утомлённо отворачивается, не слушая, но успевает поймать краем глаза, как Пави, смеясь, целует брата вместо неё. Праздники делают младшего идиота чересчур благодушным, думает Эмбер.  
  
Электрический камин почти натурально изображает звук потрескивающих от жара дров. За окном — тёмное небо, подсвеченное снизу неугасающими городскими огнями. В бокале, отставленном кем-то из них на столик, пузырится шампанское. Часы на стене отмеряют секунды.  
  
Эмбер смотрит на пустое кресло и вспоминает, как просто всё было в детстве. Только попроси щедрого папочку о чём угодно — и любое желание сбудется, стоит лишь загадать. А теперь нет отца, и теперь нет даже желаний. Странно всё стало.  
  
— Почему мы вообще делаем это? — спрашивает она в пустоту, не слишком надеясь на ответ. — Собираемся вместе. Даже когда его уже нет, чтобы пригрозить нам отлучением от завещания в случае отказа. Как будто нам не посрать друг на друга, честное слово.  
  
Пави галантно подливает ей в бокал ещё немного бренди. Говорит беззаботно, даже в кои-то веки почти не кривляясь:  
— Потому что мы семья.  
  
Затем Пави покладисто наполняет протянутый ему бокал Луиджи. Эмбер задумчиво отпивает глоток. Луиджи ворчливо бормочет:  
— Я ненавижу вас обоих.  
  
И Пави, разумеется, тут же возвращается к своему обычному клоунскому амплуа, отвечая:  
— О, нет, ты не можешь ненавидеть меня! Никто не ненавидит Пави, это всем известно. Пави можно только любить! — он делает театральный жест: — Ты только взгляни на это замечательное, прекрасное лицо!  
  
Эмбер вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Сегодня — только сегодня, только на одну ночь — у них, вроде как, царит негласное перемирие. У всех них. Это их общий подарок друг другу в честь праздника — единственный подарок, который они не могут купить за деньги.  
  
А завтра они снова будут править _миром_. Втроём. Вместе — и поодиночке. Пусть отец подавится своим завещанием, где бы он ни был. Они отлично справятся и без его благословения.  
  
— С Рождеством, — говорит Эмбер тихо, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.  
  
И музыка, отражаясь от блестящих ёлочных украшений и тёмных окон, мягкими волнами окутывает комнату, разнося по гостиной привязчивые куплеты о любви и семье. Вместо Санты у них — трупы в праздничных красных костюмах.  
  
Определённо, у неё бывали ночи и похуже.


End file.
